


John and Sherlock Spring Clean

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cute, Gen, M/M, Those under 40 just enjoy it, fluffy fic., those over 40 will understand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: It's spring in London and the boys decide to clean the flat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are the songs I refer to and the singers:  
> How Much Is That Doggie in the Window-Doris Day  
> The Tennessee Waltz-Patti Page  
> A Penny A Kiss-Tony Martin  
> Moonlight Serenade-Glenn Miller Orchestra  
> The Music Never Ends-Tony Bennett

It's a warm spring day in London. John and Sherlock decide it's a good time to clean house.

They go downstairs and borrow two aprons from Mrs. Hudson, their landlady.

They put the bibs over their heads and tie the apron strings around their waist. The aprons are very frilly and they are joking around as they head up the stairs to their flat.

Sherlock takes the kitchen duty, cleaning the sink and the kitchen table which houses his lab glassware. John is working on the living room. Picking up books and papers and sorting out which books go on the shelf and which papers get thrown out.

Windows are wide open letting in the spring air.You can hear the traffic, and occasionally even a bird through the din of the cars rolling by.

John turns the radio on and finds music from the '40s. He knows that Sherlock enjoys the big bands and the crooners.

It's loud enough that both of them can hear it.

Clowning around back-and-forth, Yelling back and forth, they are both having tons of fun.

A jolly little song pops up. Called "How Much is that Doggie in the Window."

Sherlock realizes that John is up to something. He is not cleaning. Sherlock looks into the living room. There is John, apron strings untied, arms out flung to the sides holding on to the apron strings. And he is dancing around the room on tiptoes. Sherlock comes in and says, over the song, "John you be Stan Laurel and I'll be Oliver Hardy."

Grabbing a pillow from the sofa, Sherlock stuffs it under his apron, grabs a sash from the curtains. He ties the sash around his neck like a tie, walks over to John, both hands jiggling the tie like Oliver does. John puts his mouth in the typical simpering grin Stan uses, and with one hand, pulls his hair up.

Sherlock laughs.

Song over, they get back to work.

A few more songs go by and then "The Tennessee Waltz comes on. Sherlock heads to the living room, unties the apron strings and spreads out his arms in the same way that John did before

Nodding at John who follows suit, they waltz around the room, arms out flung, but this time holding hands, bodies not touching. And continue to stare at each other, until the song ends and they part.

John is wondering what is happening. But he doesn't care. It seems so right.

Sherlock heads back into the kitchen feeling light headed.

He's leaning on the kitchen table assessing which experiments to keep.

And again another song...but this time John walks into the kitchen. The song is, "A Penny A Kiss".

John says to Sherlock" My mom used to sing- A penny a kiss-to my sister and I when we were kids".

He begins, singing"a penny a kiss" and leans into Sherlock and kisses him on the cheek. " A penny a hug, I'm goin' to save my pennies in a big brown jug". John moves closer to Sherlock, turns Sherlock head to face him, singing "A penny a hug" and kisses Sherlock lightly on the lips, and as he walks out of the room he continues singing," oh how rich we're goin' to be."

John goes back into the living room and continues cleaning.

Sherlock doesn't move.He is STUNNED. Did John just kiss him-on the lips?? He can still feel the touch, as light as it was.

He slowly tries to look at his glassware, but with no heart left in it.

The announcer on the radio says,"folks, here is a song from the 40's. It's a very special song to lots of people. It is Glenn Miller's theme song. Moonlight Serenade".

I deep sigh comes from Sherlock. It is his favorite song from the oldies.

it's a very slow beautiful melody.

He walks into the living room, looks at John and says,"Shall we dance?"

He takes his left hand, holds it out to John. John places his left hand in Sherlock's. Sherlock, slowly, puts his right hand around John's waist, and they begin to dance.

Both try not to look directly at each other.

But as they dance they instinctively move closer.

The music stops-they are still embracing after the music is over.

Sherlock leans down to John and gives his mouth a soft kiss.

They continue to kiss, lightly first, then more intense.

Their bodies are tightly wound together.

The cleaning forgot, the radio forgot.  
BUT-THE MUSIC NEVER ENDS.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in my 70's and have just begun writing. The nostalgia is there. For the days when we held each other close and danced.


End file.
